


Adventures of Silvita

by handsomesonofapeach, pleasewhat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomesonofapeach/pseuds/handsomesonofapeach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasewhat/pseuds/pleasewhat
Summary: This is a progressive work from me and pleasewhat.It's kinda role play. Pleasewhat was being Silva while I was being all the other random people. David and Kun are the only real characters in this work. It was made all improvised at school. It is the result of chatting too much about Silvita and aridity of school. We had fun while writing and animating these. I don't know how will it seem to someone else. We would like to know what do you think!
Kudos: 2





	Adventures of Silvita

**Author's Note:**

> In all dialogues '+' is Silva.

BEGINNING

\- Hello, Mr. Silva! What are you looking for?  
\+ Oh, I lost my phone and I was looking for it.  
\- Where do you think you may have dropped it?  
\+ Ehm, I wouldn't be looking for it if I know it.  
\- Hahaha, then tell me what was your phone like.  
\+ It has a blue phone case with manchester city amblem on its back.  
\- Oh, it will be hard to find it, you know we are in man city training area.  
\+ Maybe you call me and we can find it.  
\- Wow, that's smart of you. Hold on.  
...  
\- Here, dial the number.  
\+ Okay.  
*phone rings*  
\- I can hear it, I guess it is coming from kitchen, go look for it.  
\+ Oh, it is strange. I don't remember that I went there today.  
\- So that's must be your phone that walked to there.  
\+ You are very funny.  
\- Thank you, people says this a lot.  
\+ :[  
\- Will you go and get your phone?  
\+ Sure I'm going.  
\- Okaaay, bye.  
\+ Bye, thank you for helping me.  
\- You're welcome :)  
\+ :)

IN THE KITCHEN

\+ Aah, here you are!  
\- Excuse me?  
\+ What, oh , excuse me I didn't see you.  
\- Oi it's okay. Who were you talking to?  
\+ Ehm, with my phone, I guess...  
\- Ah, was that your phone? It didn't stop ringing since morning.  
\+ Since morning? I hope there is nothing bad...  
\- I don't know but your boyfriend must be worried, he was calling twice in every ten minutes :]  
\+ My boyfriend? How do you know it?  
\- You know he was calling and on the screen it said "best boyfriend ever". It's a bit cıvık but anyway...  
\+ Aah shit. I forgot that. By the way it is not cıvık at all. It is just what he is like.  
\- Oh wow, you seem offended. It's just my opinion, I'm sure he is :>  
\+ Eeh, whatever. You won't tell anyone? Please?  
\- Oi were you hiding it?  
\+ Uhmm yes.  
\- Okay, okay I won't tell anyone but will you tell me who is he?  
\+ Why are you wondering?  
\- I want to know who is this lucky guy :)  
\+ Well, I can tell you but how can I trust you with not telling anyone?  
\- I don't know... Actually I shouldn't be forcing you. Don't tell me, I won't tell anyone neither :]  
\+ Hey, It is really not about you, I'm sorry I just can't risk it :(  
\- It's okay, it's okay, really. Call him, huh?.. You should call him.  
\+ Uhm yes. You are right. I'm calling him now. Just wait for me here?  
\- Okaaay.

SILVA RETURNS

\- Helloooo!  
\+ Helloo  
\- Did you call him?  
\+ Yes, I called him.  
\- Was he worried?  
\+ Uhm, yes, a bit but I told him that I lost it. Everything is fine now hehehe.  
\- I'm glad it is fine :) Are you hungry?  
\+ Hehe me too. Aaand the training was pretty tiring soo yes, I'm hungry.  
\- Ooh, yes, it must be- *phone ringing* oops Leo is calling, sorry.  
\+ Wow...  
\- Wait, I'll be there in a minute.  
...  
\- I'm baack!  
\+ So... you have a boyfriend just like me, I guess... which named Leo?  
\- Uh-huh Leo.  
\+ Well, good for you :)  
\- Thanks... Since you are hungry and I didn't eat lunch, shall we eat together?  
\+ Uh yes, why not?  
\- Then take a tray and tell me what you want.  
\+ It doesn't really matter, I can eat anything.  
\- Wow such a healthy lad you are.  
\+ Ehm yes. I can have some soup and some spinach.  
\- Okaay, what else? Any dessert? Yoghurt?  
\+ I can have some yoghurt.  
\- Dessert?  
\+ I will eat it at home, thanks :)  
\- Hahah, bon appetite then. *murmuring "you shameless bitch"*  
\+ What? What did you say?  
\- Nothing, absolutely nothing :]  
\+ I actually heard it.  
\- : )  
\+ You are so rude.  
\- Just kidding. Eat your food, my friend.  
\+ It doesn't seem to me like kidding but okay :/  
\- Hey, hey I'm sorry, I was really kidding.  
\+ Okay, if you say so...  
\- I say so :) Enjoy your meal.  
\+ Thank you. Bon appetite.  
\- Thanks. What will you do after lunch?  
\+ Uh I don't know. Guess I will go home.  
\- Hmm. You leaving early? I thought training would last longer.  
\+ Uh actually yes but I'm leaving early today. I have some work to do at home :)  
\- It must be a very important work.  
\+ Ooh, yes, kind of.  
\- Hahah, can you pass me the salt?  
\+ Here, take it.  
\- Thank you. By the way how is Kun doing?  
\+ Ehmm he was good when I last talked to him. Why did you ask?  
\- I don't see him around these days. Is he injured or something?  
\+ Hmm, he has a special diet. I think he cooks at home.  
\- Wow footballers are weird nowadays.  
\+ Uhm I think he is right to be like that. He is a very good player. He just wants to protect his form.  
\- Yeah, yeah I know. Forms, diets, special trainings. I know, I know...  
\+ Oh... okay...  
\- Anyway, I gotta go, I'll see you around :]  
\+ Okay, see you around :/  
\- Bye.  
\+ Bye :/

MERRY CHRISTMAS SILVA

\- Hey, hey where are you going, Silva boy?  
\+ To home...  
\- Why? Training isn't finished.  
\+ Eeh... I have a work to do at home, I'm leaving early.  
\- Oh, but now you should wait!  
\+ What? Why?  
\- Just wait. Hey Emma! Bring the Silva's package!  
\+ Eeh what package? Where did it come from?  
\- Thank you Emma. It did come from me and Emma :)  
\+ What is it then? A gift? hehe :)  
\- Yes! It is your christmas gift. Merry Christmas!  
\+ Oh, thank you!  
\- A cap for your beautiful small head and an elegant scarf to keep you warm in the cold Manchester nights...  
\+ Thank you, dear Eva. I really needed that because Spain was not that cold, haha :)  
\- I know, I know. Spain... those warm Spanish nights...  
\+ Oh? You went to Spain?  
\- Yes, yes. Went for a vacation. I was absolutely amazed.  
\+ Ah, yes, it is amazing. I can tell I missed it. So much memories...  
\- Oh, Silva. Won't you go home at summer?  
\+ Think I'll go but there is still to much time until summer.  
\- You're right :| Just enjoy your time here :)  
\+ You are right. I'm trying...  
\- Oi, is everything okay?  
\+ Más o menos.  
\- Haha I got that. But why?  
\+ Uh, I think I still can't get used to live here.  
\- I hope it's just this 'cause I believe you will adapt soon :)  
\+ I hope... Thank you again dear Eva. I have to go home now. Take care!  
\- You are welcome, David. Okaay, see you!  
\+ See you Eva!

SILVA GOES TO THE MARKET

\+ Uhm hello. Can I get one packet of steaks?  
\- Can you?  
\+ Can I?  
\- Maaaaaybe.  
\+ Are you drunk?  
\- Drunken of what?  
\+ The one who can know this, is not me.  
\- I guess it's me and no I'm not drunk.  
\+ Oh, okay then.  
\- Do you want your steaks?  
\+ Ehm, yes.  
\- Here, bon appetite.  
\+ Thank you.  
\- :)

SILVA: HOME ALONE

*voicemail*  
\- Darling, I will come for dinner as we talked but I might be a bit late. If you need anything let me know. Love you.

\+ I love you too, sweetie...

SILVA: NOT ALONE ANYMORE

*doorbell rings*  
\- Hey David! My hands are full, open the doooor! Daviiiid!  
\+ I'm coomiiiing.  
\- Hey hey take these before I drop everything.  
\+ Okaay... I got it. Welcome.  
\- Thanks. Come hereee I missed you.  
\+ I missed you too :)  
\- Mmmm something smells very delicious, is it you or something else?  
\+ Can't it be both?  
\- I don't think so... I think it's just you.  
\+ Hahaha. Let's eat, foods are getting cold.  
\- Ooh are they ready already?  
\+ Yes, it is ready.  
\- What did you cook? It really smells good.  
\+ Eeh, I made some pasta with pesto sauce, broccoli soup and steaks. And there is also wine :)  
\- Oh, wine, that's good but today we don't need your wine, I bought a special one for us.  
\+ What makes it special? :)  
\- Years...  
\+ Wow...  
\- :) Let's eat?  
\+ I'm kinda worried about foods tastes but yes, let's eat.  
\- Don't be. I'm sure they are good.  
\+ I hope :)

...

\+ Kun, how was your day?  
\- A bit busy. While mom and dad taking care of Maria and the baby, I did some shopping for them. And the guests, you know , it was crowded. And theeen I went for the things I brought here. Your gift, for example :]  
\+ Oh, it seem tiring. It is the second time someone says that they have a gift for me.  
\- Is it? Who else gave you a gift?  
\+ Eva. You know her, she gifted me a hat and a scarf.  
\- Ah Eva, it's really nice of her. I'm sure she bought gifts for the guys and me, too.  
\+ Yes. She is really nice. So can I have my gift now? :)  
\- Uhm, yes. But wait I will bring the dessert and your gift.  
\+ Okaay.  
...  
\- Here it is, I hope you like it...  
\+ Wow it is so beautiful!  
\- It's Ethiopian opal, I know it's superstitious but I believe it will bring you luck and happiness.  
\+ Thank you so much. You are so so sweet.  
*a little bit kissing*  
\- Ummmhm. You too.  
\+ Can I wear it now?  
\- Of course, turn around.  
\+ How do I look?  
\- Beautiful, pure, gorgeous.  
\+ :)

**Author's Note:**

> Cıvık is a Turkish adjective that can be used for people, situations, relationships which are so lovey-dovey, fluffy, sometimes a little bit disgustingly fluffy.


End file.
